Amy's Pocky
by Saints-Fan-12
Summary: When Amy's had enough of running after Sonic, she comes up with a plan. Includes pocky, chili, and little crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Amy's Pocky

Sonic stopped to catch his breath, this was the twelfth time today Amy chased him. He thought _'It's not like I don't like her. She's crazy, but if I tell her that then she'll get mad at me and try to crush me.' _Sonic resumed running at hearing Amy's call getting louder. She sighed as the blue blur himself whizzed away, somberly walking home she said "If only I could stop him for a moment and ask him if he'd just like to talk with me. He'd know I'm not a crazy fan girl."

Sitting on her bed she heard her phone ring, picking it up she said "Rose residence, Amy speaking." she heard a feminine southern drawl on the other line, she immediately perked up at talking to her best friend from another world. She heard Sandy say "Why'd y'all leave Shadow here for a month?"

Amy chuckled nervously and replied "Well, we didn't want you guys to have a long distance relationship." she held the phone away from her ear as Sandy shouted "We ain't a couple! We said so ourselves it will never happen."

She laughed and asked "Do you know how I can-never mind. I'll ask Shadow. After all you two did play Pocky." she giggled as Sandy replied "Shut up, Amy."

Walking out of her home, happiness spread on her face. She walked to a near by oak tree and said "Shadow, how do I get Sonic to stop running away from me? All I want to do is talk to him."

The ultimate life form looked up at her and replied "If you want to get Faker's attention, find out what he loves the most." she nodded then said "Like when Sandy killed that one guy and you hugged her."

He glared at her, replying "That never happened. I have no recollection of your little fantasy between me and that southern belle."

She smiled and walked away, bidding him a farewell. She stopped at a local chilidog cart and asked "Can I have the recipe for your chili?"

The vendor nodded and handed her a slip of paper with the chili ingredients on it. Hours later, Amy sat on the couch in triumph. She smiled broadly and squealed at the thought of finally talking to Sonic.

A/N: If you're wondering who Sandy is check out 'Another Cartoon' also written by yours truly. Anyway, review please.


	2. Pocky time

Sonic's visit

Amy awoke and smiled brightly, she picked up the phone and blurted "Shadow called you a southern belle! And I found a way to get Sonic to talk to me." she waited for Sandy's reply, which was "Oh, he did? That's great Amy. If y'all will excuse me." she hung up, Amy shrugged and walked into the semi-large kitchen, she let the smell of chili waft through her nostrils. She sighed contently and moved the pot off the stove, lifting the top off she heard someone say "Hey, Amy. Is that chili?"

She turned towards Sonic and nodded. Sonic looked at the pot with a little drool sliding down his muzzle. He quickly sat down as Amy smothered a hot dog in it, she chuckled and said "Thanks for coming, Sonic." he looked at her and smiled lightly, stuffing a chilidog into his mouth, he said "I heard Shadow called Sandy a southern belle. Will that faker ever learn?"

Amy giggled and silently agreed, seeing the pot and plate clean, Amy put them in the sink and said "I'm not a crazy fan girl. It's just that I like you too much, and I can go overboard with my emotions."

Sonic stood and replied "Thanks for the chili dogs." she sighed and followed him, until Shadow came running towards them, asking "Has anyone seen Sandy?" they shook their heads and continued their walk. Sonic looked down at his feet and pulled out a box, Amy stared perplexed at him. Taking out one of the chocolate coated sticks, he nibbled on it a little until Amy took the other end in her mouth. Sonic blushed and looked into the eyes that resembled his greatly. Reaching the middle they looked away from each other, quickly finishing it Sonic's cheeks were a deep crimson as were Amy's.

She cleared her throat and later saw Shadow and Sandy, who was holding a spray bottle, she said "I may be southern, but I ain't no belle."

Shadow stuttered for a minute until he was sprayed again, he shrieked in terror. Shadow held out his hands, saying "Okay, fine. I take it back. I still can't believe you have a bottle of Holy water. Who does that?"

Sandy didn't answer as she began to chase and spray him, he yelled "Quit it! Ow, what'd I even do?!" Amy and Sonic looked at the pair and sighed, obviously seeing there complicated yet bittersweet relationship. Sonic looked at her and took her hand in his, she blushed lightly. They said nothing as they walked down the road, still hearing the hedgehog and squirrel quarrel they laughed.

Hours later, the sun set as Sonic walked Amy back home. Amy smiled as she closed the door behind her. Her eyes widened as she realized that Sandy was staying for few days. She chuckled at the thought of them living under one roof, she thought _' Those two will be fighting day and night. I just hope Sandy doesn't sleep on the couch.' _She chuckled again as she slid under her covers. She wondered _' Will tomorrow be the same?' _she exhaled slowly and let her mind her with the rest of her body.

A/N: Well, I have school tomorrow, so enjoy. Also, if anyone is out of out of character, tell me.

Shadow: And we're back with the Holy water.

Me: Yes, yes we are. So, you're not mad?

S: No, in fact I'm ha-hap-

Me: You're happy?

S: That's it.

Sonic: Why?

Me: People like Sonamy.

Amy: Yay, thank you so much.


	3. Dates and violins

Sonic and Amy's date?

A/N: I forgot to mention this is not related to Shandy, only Sonamy. Sorry for the confusion.

Amy let out a small yawn, as she walked into the kitchen, she stopped at seeing something on her couch, she went back and realized it was Sonic. She let out a small squeak as Sonic slightly stirred. She took a quick shower and came back, and she waited for Sonic to wake up. Rubbing his eyes, Sonic smiled as his eyes rested on Amy. He said to her as he stood "Come on, we have a big day ahead." she looked at him confused for a moment, until he took her hand raced outside. She had a lovesick smile plastered on her face, as the trees whizzed by in colors of green and pink. Stopping at a nearby building, Sonic smiled as Amy stared off into space.

(Aboard the ARK)

Shadow lifted his head to see a mound of brown fur at the foot of his bed, he growled and kicked her. He walked over to her and said "Get out."

Sandy looked at him in resentment and shook her head, she replied "I ain't leavin' til I help Sonic." she stood and smoothed out her shirt. Shadow smiled devilishly as he hatched a plan to get rid of the southern girl that plagued his life.

(Mobius)

Amy sat closer to Sonic as the sun set, they emitted content sighs. Sandy peeked her head around the tree, and started to play "Diary of Jane" by Breaking Benjamin. Amy smiled softly and laid her head on Sonic's chest. Shadow scoffed at the atmosphere their emotions created, he looked down at Sandy and smirked, swooping down he said quietly "As I try to find my place in the diary of Jane, so tell me how it should be."

Sandy growled and chased after him silently, leaving the two love stricken hedgehogs in more peace. Silence filled the air around them. Hours later, as the moon shone brightly, Amy said "Thanks, Sonic."

He smiled and replied "No problem. I-I actually had fun." she smiled and pecked his cheek. He snapped out of his daze and ran home in full bliss.

A/N: Does anyone think Shadow and Sandy's shenanigans will get them in trouble with the new couple? Review please.

Sonic: So, you wrote this and the crossovers.

Me: Yeah, why?

S: I love them.

Me: Okay, thanks Sonic. It can't get any weirder than getting a compliment from a fictional character, but it's still nice.


	4. What a lovely quarrel

Shenanigans

Amy awoke to the sound of chirping birds, she smiled brightly in the sunlight. Unfortunately, her smile faded as she heard a small crash and a southern voice met with a semi-deep voice growing louder. She sighed and muttered "Will those two ever accept it?"

She stepped outside and dodged the tip of a sword, she rolled her eyes at their quarreling and walked to Tails' garage. Tails looked up and smiled, saying "I never thought this would happen. Thanks, Amy." she smiled. Entering his home, she was engulfed in the scent of chili and something sweet. She sniffed the air and followed the scent down the hall, she stopped at seeing a door blocking her way to the delightful scent. Reaching for the door she lurched forward a bit, into Sonic's chest. He smiled down at her, she sheepishly grinned as she said "Hey, Sonic. Let's just hope those two will stop fighting."

He replied "I know. But, how can they suppress each other?" she finished his question "If they can't stay away from each other?" he nodded. Walking outside, Sonic said "It's odd that we haven't seen Egghead at all." at that a loud crash was heard. Eggman chuckled at the pair and said "Finally, I have you right where I- oh you two are on a walk. Eh, I'll come back later, I have better things to do." they looked at the scientist in confusion and shrugged. Taking her hand Sonic zoomed past a few buildings, as Amy thought _'He's holding my hand, and he means it.' _she smiled love sickened. They were abruptly stopped due to two blurs crashing into them with gleaming teeth and sharp claws. They quickly jumped out of the way at the quarreling Russian and German. Amy growled and yelled "Hey! I swear it's like you two fight like a superhuman couple! Honestly, you might as well marry each other!"

They stopped, standing a few inches away from the other. Shadow folded his arms over his chest, and replied "Never in a million years would I even consider being her partner. Besides, I'll end up killing her anyway." Sandy glared at him and said to Amy "I'd die first. Being attached to this yellow bellied manipulative thistle is like being one with Death."

He snarled and sauntered away, trying to keep his temper in check. He stopped and called over his shoulder "Either way, she can't defeat me even if she tried!" her eyes shined in anger as she tackled him. Amy sighed and turned to Sonic, who was smiling at the display in front of him. He turned and took Amy's hand once more, saying "They will never stop fighting. Anyway, want to go see if the chili dog stands are open?" she nodded.

Hours later, Amy closed the door behind her with a pigment of pink on her cheeks. She screamed in happiness at the kiss they shared, she smiled and quietly walked to bed, surprised her neighbors weren't telling her to shut up.

A/N: Normally, this would be the last chapter , but I'll extend it to possibly two. Or I could just write an epilogue, it depends. Anyway, I'd like to thank those who reviewed and Bleach theme songs for inspiring me to finally finish this chapter.

Amy: I love you.

Me: Um, thanks.

Shadow: I'm surprised you haven't added a chapter to your crossover.

Me: That reminds me, I do need the 25th chapter. Thanks, Shadow.

S: Me and my big mouth. WHY?!


	5. It festers inside me

As it grows and festers

Amy awoke and looked to her left, she smiled softly at seeing Sonic sitting at the foot of her bed. Getting up, she pecked Sonic's cheek and averted her gaze at the clock, reminding her of the last time someone came over. She cleared her head to not think of that horrid memory. She looked back at Sonic as he gently stirred from being placed on her bed, she slipped out a giggle. After walking out the shower, she stopped at seeing Sonic stretch. He turned towards her and smiled, she let out a small gasp at the embrace, feeling her heart swell with joy.

She cleared her throat as he let go, she said "Why were you at the foot of my bed?" he grinned and replied "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I didn't want to seem creepy." she smiled and walked away from him.

(Aboard the ARK)

Shadow quickly exited the bathroom, resentful about his little visitor not leaving. _'She already helped Faker, why won't she leave?!' _he thought as he entered his quarters, he stopped his mental rant at seeing Sandy practically cocooned in the cover. He slightly blushed as seeing her stir, he walked over to her and muttered "What am I going to do with you?" he scratched his quills and picked her up, he smirked at getting a light whimper out this action. He grunted a little at being pulled towards her, he blushed at hearing her say "Help me, S-Shadow." he sighed and carried her to the couch, thinking at rare occasions she talked in her sleep. Brushing her hair out of her face, he replied "I can't help now."

He walked away from her, his hatred dissolving into something he couldn't express.

(On Mobius)

Sonic smiled as Amy told him about her childhood up to point where she meet him and the Freedom Fighters. She said "I guess after meeting you guys, I stopped being so childish." Sonic nodded and replied "That's not entirely true. You still whine like a six year old." she growled and playfully punched him in the arm. He chuckled and winked at her, she sighed and nuzzled closer to him. He put his arm around her and looked at the TV as it switched on. Hours later, he stood at the doorway about to leave before he said "You're not just Amy Rose, you're my rose." she blushed as he handed her a pink rose.

A/N: Sorry if this is late guys, but once again school got in the way. So, about the freedom fighters thing I had no idea how old she was when she wanted to join, I just guessed and hoped I was right. Plus, I own nothing.

Shadow: If she did…I don't even want to think about it.

Me: You're still here? Oh, I might write two new Sonic fictions, but after I finish writing my Dragon Ball Z fiction and Stay with me.

Shadow: I still don't think that show and ours are similar.

Me: Shut up, Shadow. I didn't ask for your opinion


	6. Time changed us

Time changed us

Three days later, Sonic finally realized who Amy truly was; she was a girl like no other. Yes, she still had her run-ins with Eggman, but it didn't take much effort to stop him. Sonic looked at Amy as she intertwined her arm with his, he said "Amy, if I wasn't here. Would you still want to become a freedom fighter?" she sat up and replied "Well, honestly, no I wouldn't."

He smiled lightly, and looked up at the sky. Amy sighed contently and nuzzled closer to him. _'I wonder if Sonic does really like me? I must be crazy, I finally get the one person I want to like to actually like me back, and I'm doubting if he actually cares.' _her thoughts were interrupted by Sonic yawning and resting his head on her shoulder. She smiled lovingly, and let her head droop on his.

(Aboard the ARK)

Shadow smirked with delight as he watched Sandy pack up the few items she came with, he said pushing her to the door "It's been terrible having you here, so good riddance." he chuckled as she muttered something under her breath. He gave her a light shove, she smiled as she disappeared into thin air, he threw a black rose outside. He sighed glad to have his home to himself again, he turned to see a red rose by his foot. Picking it up, he saw a card it read 'I hate everything about you. Love, Sandy.' he put the rose with the others. He said "I hate that she understands me."

(Mobius)

Sonic yelled with delight at his relationship with Amy, the one he actually longed for. _'I just hope I don't change my mind, then we'll both be crushed. I don't want to be in the hospital like last time.' _he thought as he continued down the road to his home. Amy laughed at her happiness, she slept peacefully that night.

A/N: So sorry if this is short, guys. I'm so happy break has finally started.


End file.
